marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Nara
Princess Nara Leann Maliko is the ruler of the Riverview Kingdom. She is the daughter of King Bruno Bends and Queen Alisha Maliko. She is the love intrest of Prince Mark of Radio Land. She has a very good friendship with Luigi and Mario Princess Nara belongs to NarulovesGallade on DevaintART. Biography Nara was born on June 1st. 199*. She was the first born to King Bruno and Queen Alisha. She was very much adored by her parents since the day she was born. King Bruno loved Nara more than anything. He would give her all the love and attention she ever wanted. He even gave Nara her crown at age 1. Nara spent most of her time as a baby with her father. Her first word was "Daddy." Queen Alisha was jealous of this, and then spent time with her precuious daughter whenever King Bruno was not around. Queen Alisha would dress up Nara and take her to the park. This is where Nara made friends with a squirel that was being tormented by another small child. The squirel ran up to Nara and she began to play with it. This squirel was completly safe to be around. It followed Nara home. Queen Alisha let the squirel live in the Riverview Nature Trail. Nara could never decide who was her favorite parent, as each loved her the same, and they both did nice things for her. Nara was thrown a huge birthday when she turned 2. Queen Alisha wanted to show how special the first born was. King Bruno argued with her what to do for Nara's birthday. Nara ended up getting into the cake, and King Bruno cleaned her off, but not before he let her eat what she could off of her. Nara was showered with gifts ranging from a new pacifier to a new teddy bear. Nara was loved by all in the kingdom. Nara was a very well behaved child, only acting out for her mom or dad's attention. She would sit on the floor and cry, even spitting out her pacifier to get attention. Nara would also toss her teddy bear at her dad. When all failed, she would crawl on thier lap and sleep. This stopped when she was 6. Nara loved to play with small animals at age 8. Her mother bought her a small black kitten named Himoshi. Himoshi didn't like Nara at first, but then got to like her as she got older. Nara had a habit of pulling on his tail. Himoshi saw how sad Nara was that he did not want to play with her and he warmed up to her. Around the age of 10, Nara would go visit the Nature trail often. She would have to sneak out at times since her parents didn't really like her going out at that time. Nara would play in the ponds and splash about. The fish in the pond loved it since Nara always had fish food when she went. She also brought food for the other animals. Nara had quite a delima 12 years old. A group of people came to the kingdom wanting to tear down the nature trail. Nara refused to let them do this, as the animals were her friends. She did almost all she could to stop them. King Bruno came out and told them if they try to tear the trail down, he would have them arrested. The crew left later on. King Bruno then looked at Nara, who had animals all over her. He picked her up and said that he was proud of her. Nara still cares for the animals to this day. That fateful day... When Nara's 17th birthday passed, she was told that as a rule in Riverview, she would have to marry someone she had never met before. King Bruno did not like this, and therefore changed the rule to that she could marry who she wanted. Queen Alisha and King Bruno had a forced marriage, and did not want it forced on their child. Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom had heard that Princess Nara was choosing who she wanted to marry. He became intrested (Only because whoever married Nara got part of the kingdom.) Bowser forced his way to the Riverview Kingdom and asked for Nara's hand. Nara wanted no part in marrying Bowser. When Bowser refused to leave after Nara said no, King Bruno commanded that Bowser be sent to the dungeon. Bowser fought back and shot out a flamethrower. It caused a pillar to fall and crush and kill the king. Nara was in shock. Queen Alisha tried to help Nara escape, but was killed by another falling pillar. Nara was then knocked out by Bowser. Nara was haunted by the images of her family being killed. Bowser had hopped in his clown car and ran back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He put Nara in a place he thought no one would find her, and took off for his castle. Unknowingly, Luigi Mario's house was right near where Nara was left. Luigi, thinking it was Princess Peach, wen t to see who it was. He flipped when he saw it was Nara. Luigi contacted his brother Mario, and took Nara to the nearest hospital. When Nara woke, she cried out for her mother and father. Mario explained everything to her, She was in tears, but said she'd be alright. When Nara got released, She went to find a place to stay. Luigi and Mario had both agreed that Nara would stay with them. Luigi took care of Nara more than Mario did. He even gave her a spare pair of overalls since her dress was ruined. Nara thought of Luigi as a father figure. She would always hang with Luigi and care for him when he was ill. Nara would always cook for the bros, making a "Mushroom Roast." for them, which Luigi loved. Nara thought of the Mario Bros. as her family. She called Luigi "Uncle Luigi." and Mario "Uncle Mario." Nara also spent time with Princess Peach, who happily welcomed Nara as her friend. Nara learned how to be a proper princess and was given a royal ballgown with ribbons attached. This was for the upcoming royal ball Nara was going to attend. Peach also fixed Nara's dress, even adding something to it. Nara later met Waluigi, who was toruturing poor Luigi. Nara told Waluigi he was a "Pencil neck, Pencil thin, string bean that shouldn't be picking on Luigi. She then threw trash cans at him, (Like Donkey Kong) and he went running down the street. Luigi hugged Nara thanking her for helping him. Nara met Waluigi's partner, Wario. He fell in love with the Princess, and even gave her a gold bar. Waluigi was with him. (Waluigi wanted revenge for what Nara did to him.) Wario chased Waluigi down the street with a trash can, and Nara was confused. Nara later returned to the Mario's house where she was outside planting flowers with Luigi. Princess Daisy showed up and was angry and Luigi, claiming he was cheating on her. Luigi explained what was going on. Daisy calmed down, but she was not happy. Daisy said that Nara had better not try to flirt with him. Bowser's revenge Nara had been with the Bros. a month after she had been kidnapped by Bowser. Bowser had forgotten about Nara (Only to be reminded by his son.) and went to find her quick. When he found out that Nara was not in the same spot, he went to find her. He found her singing in an area not to far away. He scared Nara and she yelped for Mario and Luigi. Both Bros ran to Nara's aid. Bowser demanded that Luigi turn her over. Luigi refused saying that Nara belongs with them. Mario ran at Bowser telling him to leave Nara alone. Bowser knocked out Mario. Bowser then attacked Luigi to the point where he got knocked out. Nara had no protection and was scared for her life. Bowser almost had her when a blonde haired boy came out of nowhere yelling, "Don't you dare touch her!" and bashed him with a shovel. The boy grabbed Nara and the others and brought them to a safe place nearby while Bowser was dizzy. After everyone was healed, the boy introduced himself as Prince Mark of Radio Land. He had tried to rescue Nara eariler, but was too late as Luigi found her first. Mark bowed down to Luigi begging him to let Nara be wed to him. Luigi said that he wasn't the one that chose who Nara marries. Nara was impressed and thought Mark was cute. They began to date for a while, and became more than friends. Nara ended up asking Mark to the ball. He gladly said yes. Luigi was happy to see Nara found someone who will take good care of her. Mark told Nara she looked very pretty at the ball. Nara asked him if he wanted her kingdom, and he said "No, I only want you Nara. You mean more than the kingdom to me." Nara hugged Mark tight. Days passed as Nara spent her time with the Mario Bros. Mark stayed with them to make sure Nara was safe. Slowly Luigi began to see that Nara would have to leave soon, as Mark wanted to go to her Kingdom. The final night she was there, Luigi couldn't take it and ran off. Mark chased after him. After some coaxing, Luigi agreed to let her go. Mark said this would not be the last time they would see each other. Nara came up and asked Luigi if he would like to come with her. Luigi nodded and hugged both of them. Nara, Luigi, and Mark all went to the train station and was given a huge goodbye. Peach asked Nara if she would come back. Nara said "Yes. Whenever I can." Peach gave Nara a cake with a little Princess Nara topper on it. Nara waved goodbye to everyone, only to have Mario run up, saying he wanted to come too. He had a box with holes in it. Nara smiled and said the more the merrier. The return home Nara returned home to the Riverview Kingdom along with Luigi, Mario, and Mark. She found out that Peach got Bowser put under castle arrest. Nara's castle had been fixed, but there was a memorial stone with Nara's family on it. She burst into tears, but was comforted by her friends. Nara was then given the shock of her life. Her fathers name wasn't engraved on the stone, but wrote on with sharpie. It came right off. When Nara turned around, she was embraced by her father. Turns out the pillar only rendred him helpless and he was out of work for the time she was with the Mario Bros. King Bruno thanked Luigi and Mario for taking care of her. Mark asked King Bruno for Nara's hand in marrige, and King Bruno said the same thing Luigi said earlier. There was a huge welcome home party for her. Nara was happy to be with her father, who she had missed dearly. She found out that her mother did pass away. After Nara was kidnapped, King Bruno sent out a search party to find her. He said he would not stop till she was found. Nara hugged her father telling him how much she missed him. Nara then met a female toad named Pinkla. She was a toad visiting from the Mushroom Kingdom that wanted to meet the princess. Nara happily accepted Pinkla as her friend, and as her royal advisor. Later on that night, Nara told everyone she decided who she wanted to marry. She had Mark right by her, and the whole castle cheered King Bruno was more than happy to have Nara marry Mark. Nara then made Luigi a Royal guard, and gave him a kiss on the nose. He blushed. Mario then gave Nara the box with holes in it. Nara opened it and inside was a baby Chain-Chomp, sleeping. Mario said that this is a Chain-Chomp, a very exicted creature of the Mushroom Kingdom. He also said it being a baby, it will grow to love Nara, and be loyal to her, and that it's a girl. It woke and looked at her with big eyes. "Mari. I'll name you Mari." Mario laughed. Nara stuck a bow on her. Mario added that this is a thank you for making them happy, and that a Chain-Chomp is a very good guard dog. Nara nodded. Mari nibbled on Nara's hand. The Bros. went home the next day. Nara hugged Luigi, and said that she'll miss him and Mario. Luigi replied with that she was always welcome to stay with them anytime. Mark shook hands with both of them and said that he'd visit too. King Bruno said they were welcome anytime. They got on the train and left. Nara's life was going to get better. Nara then stayed at home, taking regular visits to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mark moved into Nara's Castle and rules over it while Nara's away. On December 20th, she and Mark will marry. General Information Character Description Nara is a human with light skin, bright blue eyes, and pink hair. She was spoiled by her parents who loved her very much. Nara is very short for her age. She hardly grew as a child. She is a bit of a tomboy. Prince Mark is about the same height as her. Nara's hair is the color of cotton candy. Her father had red hair, and her mother had light purple hair. Her eyes are as blue as the sky. Since Nara is a young girl, she doesn't really wear make up. Nara absoultly hates to have her hair up. she keeps it short and down. If told to put it up, she will refuse. People like to play with Nara's hair, which cause her to get angry. She will only let her parents, Mark, or Luigi touch it. Nara has a very fair skin color. She hardly went outside. ''' '''Clothing Nara wears a sleevles purple dress with a blue middle piece that has water droplets on it. Added to the dress she wears blue gloves. Nara also wears a purple crown with three bows and droplets between them.She does wear earrings, but her hair covers them up. Nara also is known to wear a very short dress with longer sleeves. Her heels do show, and she wears white lace socks. 'Alternate Outfits ' Sports outfit Nara's sports outfit is close to the other princesses. She wears a red tank with dark red shorts. She still wears her crown. Her jewel is right in the middle of her tank. Nara wears red tennis shoes, and red wristbands. Mario Kart Wii Outfit Like the other princesses, Nara has a biker outfit for when she rides a bike. Nara loves bikes more than karts. Her favorite bike is the Mach Bike. She wears a full out skin suit with a red scarf. She wears a dark red belt with her emblem on it. Her boots and gloves are the same color. {C Winter wear Nara's outfit is like Peach's. It is red and dark red with a high collar and dark red tights. Nara wears boots and gloves. Her special is the Wind Spinner. She is very agile in this outfit. Other Nara has other outfits. Design and Idea Princess Nara was created by Narulovesgallade on DeviantART. She was made after her love for Super Mario got really out of hand. Nara's dress design was based on Peach's, but later changed. 'Name' Nara's name originated from her creator's nickname, as this was what she wanted to look like as a princess. Her name was first Princess Naru, but after some suggestions it was changed to Princess Nara as it sounded more femine. Personality Nara is a sweet and loving princess who cares about her friends. She will go as far as tourturing anyone who hurts her friends. Nara cares deeply for her savior, Luigi. When angered, Nara can't control herself and sometimes has to be restrained, but she's very nice most of the time. Nara loves the wildlife in the kingdom. She refuses to have anything built on the trail. Nara feels strongly about the animals since a good part of them are homeless. Mark feels the same way. Nara will get angry if anyone talks bad about the animals. They mean a lot to her. Despite being spolied as a child, Nara is still good at heart. She can easily fall in love, as she did when she first saw Mark. Nara loves to get out of the castle and loves to eat ice cream. Nara also loves to buy new outfits. (Her father gives her the money.) Nara is usually not a violent person, though she can get upset easily. Mark was wounded by a stunt one of her guards did, and she cried her heart out cause Mark lost his sight temporaraly. He was bedridden for a week. Nara cares for her family, only opening up to them and Mark. She always feels better around them. Mark will do anything to keep her happy, and she'll do that in return. Nara's had fears of Mark leaving her. Mark's told her that he will never do such a thing. Nara has a rivalry with Veronica the Witch. Veronica lives in the Nature Trail. She's smart enough to leave the animals alone. Veronica wants Mark. She's even tried to hypnotise Mark, but was stopped by one of Nara's guards. Mark does not like Veronica. The guards at the castle mean a lot to her. Her guards Neo, Neko, and Azul mean a lot to her. Neko is the guard in charge. Neo is her second in command. Azul is a new guard that came on an unknown purpose. Special Powers Nara can heal those with a good heart. This condtion was put on her to prevent evil people from using her. She used this on Luigi sevreal times. Nara can also become invisable underwater. She can hold her breath for 6 minutes at one time. This has become a very useful hiding tactic for Nara. Nara also has the ability become a waterling (well actually that is her real self) Relationships with Other Characters 'Luigi' Nara's savior. Nara cares deeply for him and will protect him at all times. She even chewed out Waluigi when he made fun of Luigi. She would always heal and care for him, going as far as taking a hit for him. He protected her in return, and never though of Nara as a bother. Nara saw how attached Luigi became to her, and on the last day, ask him to come with her and Mark to her kingdom. Luigi was made a Royal Guard for her castle.Nara was a bit heartbroken when she returned home, but always kept Luigi in her heart. 'Bowser' This selfish koopa kidnapped Nara. She hates Bowser and will never forgive him for killing her mother. (and almost her father.) 'Mario' Nara trusts Mario as she did Luigi as he took care of her when Luigi couldn't. Nara learned about the tragidy from Mario. He showed her how to fight back and she thanked him for his help. Mario gifted her a baby Chain Chomp. It was a girl. Nara named her Mari (After Mario). Nara too was heartbroken when she returned home as she'll miss Mario as much as Luigi 'Princess Peach' Nara is good friends with Peach. Peach helped Nara with her dress and even taught her how to be a better princess. Peach gave Nara a cosmetic set and baked her a cake as a sorry for what Bowser did. Peach told Nara she can come to her anytime she needs help. 'Princess Daisy ' Though Nara showed no signs of love twords Luigi, Daisy still did not like the idea of him helping her. Nara and Daisy later got along after Nara found Mark and fell in love with him. Nara told Daisy that she only cared for Luigi as a father figure. 'Wario' Nara surprisingly gets along with Wario. He kinda likes Nara and knows of the embarrasment she caused Waluigi. He laughed when Nara chewed out Waluigi. He has even offered her treasure in return she dump Mark. Nara refused but thanked him. Wario has a soft spot for her. 'Waluigi' Nara doesn't like him too much. She hates the fact Luigi always gets picked on by him. One day, Nara saw Luigi getting called names due to him taking care of Nara. Nara started yelling and called him names back. Waluigi was appauled and ran off. She will get along with him ONLY when she has to. ''' Prince Mark of Radio Land' This Prince is Nara's love intrest. He wanted to save Nara as soon as she was kidnapped, but ended up too late. He heard that Nara was safely in the Mushroom Kingdom and ran to get her. Mark had a run in with Bowser before he could rescue Nara again. He hit Bowser in the head with a shovel and swept up Nara. Nara later on annouced she loved Mark and wants to marry him. They are to marry on December 20th.. 'Queen Alisha Maliko' Nara's mother. She loved her daughter dearly. Queen Alisha would spoil Nara. Alisha gave her life to make sure Nara escaped safely from Bowser. This sacrific was not in vain as everyone, even Waluigi, came to the memorial after Nara's return. Later on a "friend" brought her back to life. 'King Bruno Bends' Nara's father. He spent a lot of time with Nara. He was presumed dead after a pillar fell on him. King Bruno was instead only hurt to the point he could not save his daughter. When Nara returned home, he embraced her and she cried knowing her father was alright. 'Pinkla' Nara's friend and advisor. Pinkla was a poor toad when she came to the Riverview Kingdom. Nara took her in and they became inseprable. Pinkla can be hard on people when needed. 'Mari' Nara's pet Chain Chomp. She was a gift from Mario. Mari was a baby when given to her. Mari is the castle guard and will only obey Nara. Mari is about the same size as Nara. She loves to attack intruders on Nara's command. She is grey and wears a red bow. There is a yellow collar around her neck. 'Yo-Yo the Yoshi' Nara's Yoshi friend. She found him hurt in the nature trail. After Nara healed him, he stayed in the Riverview Kingdom despite Nara's pleads to go to back to the Mushroom Kingdom. His name is Yo-Yo because when Nara asked his name he replyed, "Yo-Yo!" He is loyal to Nara and gets along with Mari. He is a light green with a red collar. 'Official Profiles and Statictics' 'Mario Party 4 Present Room''' *'Official Guide Bio:' " Nara is a newcomer ready to play. Don't make her angry or you'll regret it!"' *'Nara's Parasol:' "This is a very lightweight parasol good for windy days." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Mario in Story Mode with Nara ' *'Nara's Bed:' "A very soft and comfy bed that will make you sleep for days." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Wario in Story Mode with Nara ' *'Nara's Jewel Box:' "This is where the Royal Jewels are kept." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Peach in Story Mode with Nara ' *'Nara's Wand:' "Nara used this to trick Bowser." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Bowser in Story Mode with Nara' *'Nara Doll:' "A very sweet smelling doll of Nara." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Luigi in Story Mode with Nara ' *'Mario Bros Portrait:' "A picture of Nara and the bros." ' **'How to Unlock:' Defeat Waluigi in Story Mode with Nara ' '''''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *'Distance:' 200 yds ' *'Star Distance:' 220 yds ' *'Trajectory:' Fade ' *'Bio Quote:' ''"I can't really play, but I took this up at Luigi's request!"' Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner: Prince Mark' *'Weight Class:''' Medium '' *Special Item: River Water Bomb'' *'Special Kart:' Floata Kart'' *Course: Riverview Nature Trail'' *'''Bio1:" Known for her sweet ways, Nara is way differnet on the course. She'll do anything to win!"' *'Bio2:' "Prince Mark and Princess Nara mean business. They'll take out whoever they seem fit." Mario Party 5 *Quote: "My favorite games are the racing ones!"'' *'Bio:' ''"That nature-loving Princess is back! And she's ready to get back at Bowser for attacking her kingdom. With Mario and Luigi on her side, she's sure to get her revenge. Nara may seem sweet, but she's known for her out of hand temper, so be careful or she'll step all over you!'' *'Mario:' Bros Buddies '' *Luigi: Shy Saviors'' *'Yoshi:' Nature Duo'' *Wario: Picky Pickers'' *'Daisy:' Fiesty Fighters'' *'''''Peach: Princess Pals *'Waluigi:' Anti-Likes'' *Toad: Related Royals'' *'Boo:' Scared Stiff'' *Koopa Kid: Kingdom Wreckers'' Mario Power Tennis (GCN)'''' *'Type:' All Around *'Defensive Power Shot:' Riverfall Shotback *'Offensive Power Shot:' Maliko Mallet *'Bio:''' "Nara is ready to make her Tennis debut! '' ''' ''' Mario Party 6 New Team Names *'Toadette:' Cotton Candy Duo Mario Superstar Baseball *'Teams:' Nara Riverettes, Nara Royals, Nara Heartbreakers, Nara Mushers *'Type:''' Technique '' *'Starting Team Players:' Prince Mark, Luigi, Mario, Peach *'Status:''' Team Captain '' *'Stats:''' '' **'Batting:''' 4/5 '' **'Pitching:''' 4/5 '' **'Fielding:''' 3.5/5 '' **'Running:''' 5/5 '' *'Player Profile:''' '' **'Strong Point: Running' **'Special Talents:''' Quick Throw, Super Catch '' **'Trajectory:''' '' ***'Field:''' Right '' ***'Height:''' Low '' *'Special Ball: Waterfall Wallop''' '' *'Default Batting Position:''' Right '' *'Default Throwing Arm:''' Right '' *'Sweet Spot: The "N" on the bat' *'Compatible Relationships:' Mario, Luigi, Prince Mark, Peach. *'Bio: "Nara may not be good with a bat, but she can RUN!"' ''' ''' Mario Kart DS *Weight Class: Light '' *'Default Karts:' TearJerker, Standard PC '' *Unlockable Kart: Royalette'' *'''Bio:" Nara's back and here to race. She is very competive and won't back down to anyone!"' '''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *'Baller Name:' River Basket Princess *'Bio: "Nara is very good with a basketball. She can jump very well and DUNK!"' *'Type:''' Technical '' *'Special Shot:' River Rally! *'Letter to Tap:' "N" ''' ''' '''Mario Strikers Charged Football''' *'Character Type: Playmaker '' *'Mega Strike: Nara's eyes turn red as she jumps up in the air. She then lets her anger out on the ball and shoots it!'' *'Super Ability: RiverWater Swift'' *'Uniform: Nara wears a scarlet red uniform with blue and black accents'' *'Team Emblem: "N" with Water around it.'' *'Team Number: 17'' *'Away Entrance: Nara runs in arms back and stops right at the gate. She walks out hands on her hips saying, "Nara's here! Let's go!'' *'Home Entrance: Nara jumps from a huge water bouy and lands on one foot. She says "Top That!" and waits for the other team to make a move.'' *'Theme: Pop Beat'' *'Bio: "This is one of Nara's best games. She has excellent speed and power."'' '''Mario Party 8''' 'Profile' *'Bio: "Nara came here when she heard the top prize was a years worth of candy. That's an offer she can't refuse. Be careful, Nara can charm those into doing what she wants.'' 'Team Names' *'Mario: Red Royals'' *'Luigi: Safe Kin'' *'Daisy: Refusal Foes '' *'Yoshi: Fruit Lovers'' *'Toad: Mush-Rush'' *'Wario: Stink "n" Sweet'' *'Waluigi: Tall for Short'' *'Toadette: Pink Haired Pair'' *'Birdo: Pink Lovers'' *'Boo: Scary to Death'' *'Dry Bones: Boney Throne'' *'Blooper: River Royals'' *'Hammer Bro.: Helmet Hikary'' ''' ''' 'Quotes {C "'I'm not as nice as I look." "Leave Mark alone you jerk! He's mine!" "Yea! Nara got the star!" "I'm not gonna lose to you!" "He he. I love to swim." "Can't beat me!" "No! I lost! Wah!" "I love Animals." "Yay!" Trivia {C Nara is just like her creator. Nara is associated with nature. Nara's birthday is June 1st. Nara is a Gemini. Nara can easily be angered or upset. She will do anything to keep Mark happy. 'Gallery ' Paper Nara.png|Paper Princess Nara Boo Nara.png|Nara as a boo Remember my family..png|The memorial for Nara's family. Cm baby nara by kcjedi89-d49af09.jpg|Baby Nara by kcjedi89 pc__princess_nara_by_bubblebunny41-d48stw9.png|Princess Nara by Bubblebunny41 Princess nara kawaii 001.jpg|Nara with her puffy sleeved dress. tumblr_l20m7zQfUl1qbj9xwo1_500.jpg|Mini Nara Toy rq__princess_nara_by_emeraldwolfs12-d49pc52.png|Princess Nara by Emeraldwolf12 ' Category:Princesses